


Conversation Hearts

by uncafeavecbarnes



Series: Drunk In Love '21 [2]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Conversation Hearts, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Public Blow Jobs, Redhead Wine And Literature Club's Drunk In Love Challenge, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncafeavecbarnes/pseuds/uncafeavecbarnes
Summary: Dayton White swore off sugar, but he likes sweet treats.
Relationships: Dayton White/Reader
Series: Drunk In Love '21 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138190
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Conversation Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, loves. February is the month of love, so it deserves drabbles. This is part of the RWLC Drunk In Love Challenge on Tumblr, based on the prompt, 'conversation hearts'. I'm hoping to write as many prompts as I can, with my favourite boys. What would Valentine's Day be without them? Dayton White was the only one I could imagine with this prompt, what with his sweet spot and glucose levels. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome. You can also follow me on Tumblr.

Lovehearts. Simple yet sweet. Each one a surprise. The slightest furrow in the centre of his eyebrows. Finger tracing the sugared letters. **COOL DUDE**. Puzzled curiosity clouds blue-grey eyes in their study of the garage. Sugar for Dayton White? 

**YOU’RE FAB**. Sweet reward for sweet success. The second heart he discovers after a race. Confusion just as adorable as the first time. Only, it’s accompanied by a hint of a smile. **HUNK**. Palest of pinks, the heart finds itself atop his gym bag after a photoshoot he took his shirt off for. That charming smile is more of a grin. **TEASE**. Dayton’s laughter bears a little smugness. How could it not, he’s far too aware his overalls are tied around his waist. Thick chest and muscled arms proudly displayed. 

**GUESS WHO**. One final heart. Dayton’s spin is slow. Seconds ticking and breath hitching. White hot sparks of desire as his eyes meet yours. The smile on his face fast becomes a smirk. And you know why.

You’re behind the pits, hot all over with raw desire as you slam Dayton’s back against the wall. Lips collide with his and he tastes sweet, sensually musky. His lips soft and his tongue teasing yours. He’s _gorgeous_. A beautifully boyish face that’s handsome. Sharply angled jaw and soulful blue eyes. A mop of chestnut coloured hair and a cleft in his chin. And right now, he’s _pretty_ as he groans when you lower yourself down his body, dragging your breasts across his chest as you undo his red overalls. The rake of your fingernails over the white undershirt, muscles clearly defined and you nip at them, earning a sharp cry. You wet your lips, holding his gaze as you pull down his boxer briefs.

A slight gasp, Dayton smirks cheekily as his cock bobs free. Long and hard and deliciously _thick_. You’re desperate and lean forward, licking the wet tip and mewling at the salty taste of him. A slight huff, he sticks his bottom lip out in a pout and you let your desire win, sucking the head of his cock into your mouth and teasing the ridge with your tongue. A featherlight graze of your teeth as you draw him in deep, he groans out your name. He’s so _pretty_ like this, mouth slack with pleasure and dark lashes brushing his cheekbones. A swirl of your tongue over the tip. A roll of his balls between your fingers. The start of the race looming closer and you gag slightly as he hits the back of your throat, the wild look in your eyes his undoing.

With a hoarse growl of your name, his cock twitches, a heavy weight on your tongue as he comes in hot spurts and you swallow down every drop, licking him clean and tucking him back into his red overalls. Pink cheeked and eyes awash with bliss he moans at the taste of himself on your tongue. And a loveheart he saves for the win.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://uncafeavecbarnes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
